Love and Painkillers
by MyName'sBooDixon
Summary: Daryl is injured... Again, and if he wants to confess his love to Carol he'll be up against Walkers, his own confusion and a lot of stress. With encouragement from the right set of friends and his pain killer medication, he's on the way! (Caryl, because it is what is keeping me sane).
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, so yeah, I'm a little worried but it's up, whew, okay please give me a comment and I'll love you forever and I hope you enjoy. I stomped out as many grammatical errors and as much OOC as possible. I know, it's not great but be kind and enjoy. (Not set at any particular time).  
Love and Kisses  
-Boo. **

Seeping through his shirt, tinting it a sickly shade of reddish pink, his own blood, dribbling from his torso.  
He leaned on Glenn, who helped him to hurriedly shuffle back to the safe confines of the prison.

Carol dropped what she was doing immediately, Maggie – Caught mid-sentence- stopped too.  
"Carol, Maggie, where's Hershel?" Glenn shouted, a half limp Daryl hanging off his side, slipping out of consciousness.

Glenn leaned down, gently slipping Daryl off his shoulder and allowing him to lie on the bed, he knew he hated the cells, but they took him to the closest spot, he laid there, a steady stream of blood now trickling out.  
"Glenn, what happened?" Maggie pondered, checking her fiancé for scratches, bruises or other possibly sustainable wounds with a gentle hand.

"It was like, a mini-herd. Came out of nowhere; Daryl must think he's invincible or something 'cause he ran straight in, I dunno something about heading them off before they got to the gate, accident waiting to happen, Carl never in the house." Glenn pieced together a fractured story as quickly as he could, an adrenalin rush coming on as Carol prepared some medical supplies.

Carol had scraped together all the group had found in their few runs.  
"What happened?" She asked, digging around in a small bag, all the while Maggie called for Hershel.  
"Well, we tried to take the tiny herd, anyway, Daryl ended up falling and impaling himself on an arrow, or something, I dunno I was taking down some walkers." Glenn explained, holding up the bloody arrow. Shaking her head, she pulled out the necessary equipment and began her work.

How stupid he felt, it could not be measured; when he got on the bed, he really couldn't be certain; who had fixed him up, he hadn't a clue, but was slightly anxious about people touching at him while he was asleep. He rolled onto his side, obviously not remembering his entire arrow incident, he was pretty sure he'd hit his head, not that he remembered.  
"Son of a bitch." He winced as he placed his hand on the rather painful wound, his body screaming with every movement.

"Daryl woke up!" Glenn beamed to Maggie, who scattered off somewhere. His head felt like someone had banged on it with a hammer.

An overly flustered Carol entered, hoping Daryl wasn't in _too _much pain. The small painkillers landed in his callous hands, he studied them closely before shrugging and gulping them down with a sip of water.

He'd never noticed how funny his fingers looked, _maybe they only looked funny sometimes_, he thought, wiggling his little finger in the process.  
"Daryl, good to see you're awake and functioning." Glenn grinned from his spot opposite to the overly happy chap.  
"What's goin' on?" Daryl pondered, confusion written all over his face, he wiggled his little finger again.  
"Dude, she must have given you some serious meds!" Chuckled the young Korean man, observing his friend's strange behavior.

Confusion once again became etched onto his face, _meds? –He didn't think he'd taken anything too trippy. _  
"Who gave me some serious meds? And what did you do to my fingers?!" Daryl questioned the equally confused man.  
"Carol gave you some painkillers," he began absently, furrowing his brow. "No one touched your fingers…" Glenn trailed off, allowing his friend to throw a suspicious glance his way.  
"Carol, Carol, Carol." Daryl shook his head.  
"You seem very," Glenn paused for a moment, lost for words. "Un-Daryl." He decided on the non-existent phrase.  
"Hand me my crossbow and we'll see just how Daryl I _am._" He warned, striking fear into Glenn's heart.

Glenn giggled as the redneck inspected the wound; he'd had to make up a whole hoo-ha about how he'd sustained it, because he really wasn't going to tell Daryl he was a complete nervous wreck and tripped.  
"Would you stop squirming?" Carol asked as she checked she'd tended to all his wounds. Daryl had settled down a little, but wasn't back to normalcy yet, it felt as if he'd had a few too many at the pub, his usual scowl was worn. "Gee, I didn't think I over did the meds by too much… He'll be fine… Right?" Carol turned to face the older man, looking for more medical knowledge to gobble up.  
"Give him time, nice job with the dressings there." Hershel added, gesturing to Carol's remarkable work, all people faded off into the distance as he just watched their lips move up and down.

The thing he didn't expect was the continuous visits from Glenn.  
"How are your fingers?" Glenn asked in mock-worry, the redneck snorted in reply.  
"Come a lil' closer, I'll show ya." Daryl offered with annoyance bubbling in him, Glenn, being the smarter of the group, chose not to inspect Daryl's balled fists.  
"So, how those meds treating you?" Glenn wondered, his brows raised. Daryl gave him a look that screamed _shut up _and Glenn put his hands up in the official sign of surrender.

The sun sat low in the sky as it set Maggie and Glenn on watch, Beth and Carl minding Judith, Rick doing, well whatever it is Rick does and Carol playing nurse to a particularly happy Daryl.

She sat down, making as little noise as possible.  
"So, you feelin' hungry?" She wondered, hoping he'd accept the offer of food. He shook his head, indicating he didn't want to eat. She slowly rose, walking out of the cell until he grabbed her wrist.  
"Stay." He mumbled a weak smile that didn't come to his eyes on his face; Carol accepted, seating herself once more.

"Why am I staying now?" She grinned, the smile slowly spreading up her face.  
"Because, you're the nurse!" He cried, breaking out in laughter.  
"I'm not a nurse, Daryl." She chuckled lightly as she shook her head.  
"Private Nurse?" He pressed a hopeful look in his eyes.  
"I thought you weren't into roll play, Dixon." She teased a cheeky look about her and a wicked smile tugging at her lips as he froze.  
"You got a sick, sick mind." He said, the slightest hint of a laugh.

How'd they get on this topic, she'd never know.  
"Did you like Shane?" She asked, they'd listed about every living person they knew, Daryl shook his head, allowing his messy hair to flop about his face.  
"Shaaaaaane, nah; too full of himself;" he shrugged, reclining back to a more comfortable position. Carol couldn't help but laugh, even though she tried to stop it from spilling out.  
"Whas' funny?" Daryl asked.  
"Never you mind." She giggled to herself.

The sun was really down now, and the pair were enveloped in darkness. He didn't think she was awake, as she reclined back on her seat; she didn't think he was as he wrapped himself up in the covers, still feeling trippy from his medication.

In all the silence a question slipped out.  
"Carol." He began; she gave a small hum to acknowledge him. "What was so damn funny?" He managed to get the words out, still feeling his buzz.  
"Just you, the fact that you're Daryl Dixon; meaning you don't like _anything_ or _anyone_." She explained, her eyes wide open now. She didn't think he took it to heart that much.  
"That ain't true." He shrugged, she raised her brow.  
"I like you." He finished, settling them into a silence again, a comfortable silence. "I like you a lot, Carol Peletier." The silence filled the room again.  
"I like you too, Daryl." She nodded, brows knitted together, feeling slightly strange.  
"Not like I like squirrels, or ma bike, or ma crossbow. Ya better than all of 'em. Even a bike with a crossbow that shoots squirrels." He elaborated, making her blush and her heart skip; it dawned on her that he probably had no idea what he was saying.  
"Well, get some sleep." She dismissed his previous comments, shrugging them off as if they were nothing but holding onto them inside.  
For the third time, the room settled into silence, a more elongated silence as the pair fell into a relaxed state, his head in his pillow, his words muffled he repeated.  
"I really do like you, Carol Peletier."

**If I get enough positive feedback, I am hoping to make this a few chapters... So comment on your way out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Okay, really worried 'bout this chapter... (I have proof read and re-written like a billion times). I think it might be a _tiny_ bit OOC, but I tried to make it as good as possible. Um, there will definitely be more chapters, I don't really have a specific update time. Comment and I'll love you forever! Okay, I'll go curl up in a ball now while you read.**  
**Love and Kisses.  
****-Boo. **

Laughter erupted from the Korean man's body, it was truly a sight. Daryl and Carol, Carol curled up next to him, looking as happy as anything, the blankets twisted between them.

"Holy crap, dude!" Glenn chuckled, his body shaking uncontrollably with laughter as he playfully whacked Carl's shoulder. The sunlight flooded the room and warmed the bodies of all the room's occupants.  
"We have got to mess with him." Glenn decided after observing the couple, how could they miss such an opportunity?

Glenn was careful not to wake them as he and Carl slunk out of the room, holding their laughter until they were a safe distance from the cell and red in the face. Carl and Glenn wore wicked smiles, anticipating the look on Daryl's face.

She couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep next to Daryl, not most people could fall asleep_ near_ him without sustaining some kind of injury, she was surprised he'd not put an arrow in her, but, he seemed fine later that afternoon.  
"I promised Maggie I'd go on watch, so Glenn offered to look after you." She smiled brightly, a cheery way about her. Daryl's face crinkled into a confused look.  
"What's he up to?" Daryl questioned Carol as if she might know; he was lying on his side, his head resting on his hand. Carol shrugged, not quite understanding what he meant.  
"Well, maybe he's just bein' nice? Hm?" She offered up, attempting to eradicate any suspicions the man had.  
"Well, just try not to kill him while I'm gone, I'll be pretty angry if I find a body in here when I get back." She joked, a half warning tone in her voice. Daryl raised his arms in surrender.  
"I promise you won't _find_ a body…" Daryl muttered as Carol left the room, sparing him one last warning glance.

Glenn took a seat in the small, almost crowded cell, Carl followed suit, and their posture remained perfect as they sat. They looked at the man before them, a look of intense seriousness on their faces as they exchanged a small nod.  
"How's your _giiiiirlfriend_?" They asked simultaneousyl in high-pitched whiny voices , cracking up laughing and easing into a more comfortable position.

"What the Hell you on 'bout?" Daryl growled, sending a wave of fear through the pair for a moment.  
"We walked in on your little _love fest _this morning." Glenn explained with a note of superiority, nudging Carl. Daryl looked as confused as before.  
"What? You didn't try any o' that painkiller stuff, right? 'Cause right now, you're talkin' absolute shit." Daryl glared at the pair sitting across from him. They looked so God-damn smug.

Puckering his lips, Carl made some kissy noises.  
"You and Carol! Who woulda' guessed!?"Glenn was radiating happiness. Daryl, however, was blowing steam out his ears.  
"Say that to me when I'm all healed up." Daryl argumentatively grumbled venom in his every word.  
"What would Carol do if she heard that, Daryl?!" Carl tacked on, feigning shock and earning a high five from Glenn.  
"She ain't gonna say anythin'! Now shut ya trap before I do it for ya!" Daryl jutted his lip out, projecting an image similar to that of a sullen four-year-old.  
"Daryl misses his little girlfriend!" Glenn squeaked out over giggles, earning a Daryl Dixon death glare.

Everything moved so fast, or it seemed to. Daryl had tried to keep his mouth shut, he still felt a little… _Buzzy _from his pain meds.  
"Daryl and Carol, Whad'ya think 'bout that?" Carl asked Glenn, sounding rather _fake, _almost scripted. It occurred to him they'd most likely planned the whole thing_. _Glenn shook his head and chuckled, wheezing with laughter.  
"Sounds like a corny sitcom." He replied, his middle beginning to ache from laughter.  
"Shuddup! Shuddup! Shuddup!" Daryl wailed, still resembling a four year old.

For such a long time they had been singing, 'Daryl and Carol, sittin' in a tree.' They chorused, wide smiles the whole time.  
"Shuddup! Quit it! Now! She's don't even like me back! Shuddup!" Daryl clamped his hands over his ears, pausing after his last statement effectively silenced his friends.

Glenn and Carl were gasping and pointing at their friend.  
"No! No, no way! Oh my God, we were just jokin'!"Glenn gasped, controlling his breathing as he laughed.  
"Glenn! I knew it! Didn't I tell ya! Didn't I tell ya?!" Carl prodded his friend in the ribs as they slow-motion high fived.  
"I-You-Ya tricked me! You Shuddup!" Daryl's voice boomed through the cell block. Glenn managed to stop his yelling, well, actually, he waited it out, waiting 'til Daryl could no longer scream at him. He rested a hand on Daryl's shoulder before quickly withdrawing his offer.  
"Daryl, there comes a time in every man's life, when he needs a wingman." Glenn nodded, closing his eyes before attempting once more to pat Daryl's shoulder, with little success.  
"I thought Daryl didn't like _anybody_." Carl stated with a questioning turn. Daryl shook his head.  
"Why does everyone keep sayin' that." He grumbled to himself.

The pair schemed for a while before Carl jumped in.  
"I wanna be a wingman, too! If Glenn can do it I can do it." He said confidently, yeah, a thirteen-year-old gun toting cowboy. Glenn nodded, deep in thought.  
"Okay, okay. It'll be hard work; we don't have much to work with." Glenn plotted, gesturing to Daryl, who was playing with an arrow.  
"'Hell is that S'pose ta mean?" Daryl, slightly angry, asked, pretending to kill someone with the arrow. Glenn and Carl exchanged a quick glance.  
"You're not exactly the most comfortable in social situations…" Glenn whispered, they had a long way to go before he was dating material. "Well, this is way better than playing portal." Glenn nodded, earning a few strange looks from his co-conspirators.

It was silent between the two women, and Maggie Greene could no longer bare it, the two had become quite close in recent times. Maggie looked off at a walker in the distance, a few distant moans could be heard, but it was nothing to fret over.

"So, Glenn told me 'bout the lil happy nap with Daryl this mornin'." She casually said, it sounded more like a question then a statement, and Carol turned to see Maggie with her eye brows raised and a cheeky grin plastered on her face.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Carol said coyly, her mouth curved into a small smile, her memory perfectly able to recall the moment Maggie was on about.  
"Glenn described it as a, quote, 'regular love fest'. You and Daryl" Maggie pressed, playfully nudging Carol.  
"There is no _me and Daryl._" Carol attempted to close the conversation, with little success.

"You like 'im?" Maggie randomly asked, playing with the gun in her hand like it was a toy.  
"Who?" Carol replied, confusion evident in her voice.  
"Daryl, who else?" Maggie began to make smoochy noises to irritate Carol.

The two had been doing this back and forward thing for a while.  
"Stop asking." Carol chuckled nervously, hoping someone would come relieve them of their guard duties.  
"Stop avoidin' the question, and I will." Maggie said, her tone laced with annoyance.  
"What question?!" Carol wondered, even though she was all twisted up in her tummy, she managed to smile.  
"Do you like Daryl Dixon?" Maggie said with a sigh of exasperation, causing Carol's stomach to do flip flops.  
"He's alright." She said, making a _so-so_ action by wavering her hand.

Sometimes the things that have to be done are really hard. Like convincing someone that Daryl Dixon is a sweet guy, which is the hardest of all.  
"This the same guy here, y'know, always wearin' a filthy poncho, thinks squirrel is fine eatin', and thinks 'Little-Ass-Kicker' is a baby name?" Maggie said, confusion in her words, sure, she wanted to mess with Carol a little, well a lot, but she didn't think she'd actually _answer_.  
"The very same." Carol nodded, observing the knife she was now playing with, more than anything to avoid eye-contact with Maggie, but jabbing it into the ground was kind of fun.  
"Carol, I just don't think he's the kinda guy who'll make a move on ya, so just," Maggie paused, words rushing through her head. "Don't get your hopes too high." She finished, sparing Carol a tragic glance.  
"Well, that's okay. It's fine like it is." Carol sighed, disappointment dripping off her every word.

"Alright, fine. Stop lookin' like that, I'm gonna make a plan here, only 'cause there ain't anything else fun 'round here." Maggie smiled, it was good to see her being optimistic, she pulled Carol up off the ground and they began to weave a plan. The game was truly on.

**Please comment and tell me what you thought, always want to hear what you've got to say. Sorry for grammatical errors and OOC. Kay, hope you enjoyed.  
Sorry it's mostly speech! **


End file.
